Goshūshō-sama Ninomiya-kun
Kadokawa USA | network = Chiba TV, TV Saitama | first = October 4, 2007 | last = December 20, 2007 | episodes = 12 | episode_list = }} is a Japanese light novel series by Daisuke Suzuki, with illustrations by Kyourin Takanae. The light novel started serialization in Monthly Dragon Magazine in April 2005, published by Fujimi Shobo. A manga adaptation was being serialized in the shōnen manga magazine Monthly Dragon Age. An anime adaptation by AIC Spirits first aired in Japan on October 4, 2007. Plot Goshūshō-sama Ninomiya-kun's story revolves around Shungo Ninomiya, a male high school student trained in difficult hand-to-hand combat. He lives in a huge house with his older sister Ryōko, who is almost always gone on some dangerous mercenary mission. One day, his sister sends Mayu and Mikihiro Tsukimura (Mayu's older brother) to live with him to help Mayu overcome her fear of men. This is accomplished by making Mayu and Shungo share the same room, bathe together and even sleep together in the same bed. Making things more awkward, Reika Hōjō, the student-council chair, is blackmailed into becoming their maid due to a video that Ryoko recorded, in which she tries to seduce Shungo. Characters ; : :Shungo, the main character, is a talented martial artist. It seems that he knew Mayu and Reika when they were kids but only Reika, Mayu, and several other characters remembers this, yet remaining oblivious. He also seems to show extreme self-restraint against any physical or otherwise improper interactions with women, as the girls in his school are frequently trying to get him to have intercourse with them (or at least sexually tease him anyways to try his restraint as much as possible), but as of yet, he has done his best to run away. In fact he shows almost no interest at all in women with the exception of Mayu and Reika. ; : :Mayu is a girl suffering from androphobia who is sent by Ryōko Ninomiya to live with Shungo to get over her fear. She and her brother are succubi, which in this series refers to people with special abilities of attracting members of the opposite sex and feeding on their life force. However, Mayu cannot control her power, which causes her to be chased by men often. She frequently finds herself getting into situations where she puts herself into embarrassing situations, for example, getting sprayed with water from the sink while wearing a tight white shirt or frequently falling on top of Shungo in suggestive positions. She is horrible at cleaning up or tidying up places. She binds up the fringes of her hair on each side with a pair of bat's wing-like hair-clips. Though she is terribly clumsy, which often gets her into bad situations, Mayu is very lucky, which serves to bring her out of said situations. Mayu is in love with Shungo. It is later revealed that Mayu, Reika, and Shungo are actually childhood friends. ; : :Reika is the student council president at Shungo's school, and is the heiress to/executive of her father's vast corporate empire. She becomes Shungo's maid after Ryōko threatens to spread a video of her over the web. She loves Shungo and is envious of Mayu's large breasts. She had a close childhood relationship with Shungo in the past, somewhat like lovers in fact, although Shungo only vaguely remembers this in his dreams. It has been shown that, like Mayu, Reika is also a succubus. She has symptoms of BPD, that apparently the outer Reika talks to sometimes. The other side of her introduces herself as the darkness within Reika, and while the "normal" Reika speaks with an aristocratic air (by using Japanese speech that is reasonably too formal), once the "inner" Reika surfaces, the formal speech format disappears and Reika speaks in a more blunt manner. The "inner" Reika is also willing to do anything to get Shungo. ; : :Ryōko is Shungo's older sister. She is also a skilled martial artist and sometimes brings a camera to tape Shungo and Mayu together and provoke Shungo. She likes to mess around with her younger brother and the other girls most of the time for her own personal enjoyment. ; : :Mikihiro is Mayu's older brother. He is an incubus, the male counterpart of a succubus. He is very sneaky and devious, although not evil, and good at manipulating others to do what he wants, like Reika for instance. He seems to have known Ryōko for a long time, as they are often seen working together, even in flashbacks. In the anime, it is revealed that he owns a wheat farm, an animal ranch, and a fishing boat. ; : :Mitsuru, otherwise known chiefly as Hosaka, is an employee of the Hōjō organization. He is a student council member, and Reika's main assistant. He is prone to being slapped and beaten by Reika. Nonetheless, he demonstrates the ability to his own strengths and abilities when he leaps off the balcony of a multi-story building, but is simply docile towards Reika. His speed, power and agility also seems to surpass Shungo, but his endurance is low, so if a punch lands, he falls much quicker. He also, like Shungo, seems to not be affected by Mayu's succubus powers for reasons unexplained. ; : :Kirishima is a maid in the service of the Hōjō family. She sees it as her duty to watch over Reika. She carries a wakizashi sword. Unlike Hosaka who uses relatively casual (though not rude) speech patterns with Reika, Kirishima uses only Japanese honorifics towards Reika, but quickly reverts back to blunt speech towards Shungo, whom she thinks is not worthy of Reika, and is always trying to "execute" him. It is hinted that she may have a bit of a crush on Shungo, though she is unwilling to admit it. Media Light novels The series began as a light novel originally serialized in the Japanese shōnen light novel magazine Monthly Dragon Magazine in April 2005, published by Fujimi Shobo. As of September 2008, ten normal volumes under the title Goshūshō-sama Ninomiya-kun, and six smaller volumes under the title Oainiku-sama Ninomiya-kun have been published. The novels are written by Daisuke Suzuki with illustrations by Kyōrin Takanae. The series won second prize in Fujimi Shobo's Long Fantasy Novel Contest. Radio dramas There have been two radio dramas for the series. The first, containing five broadcasts, aired between June 25, 2006 and July 23, 2006 and was a part of the Fujimi TeenAge Fun Club. These broadcasts were later compiled into a drama CD in December 2006. The second radio drama began on October 7, 2007 on the same station. The voices in the second radio drama are from the voice actors from the anime version, but the voices in the first broadcast were from different voice actors. Manga A manga adaptation, illustrated by Haiji Suzuro and Reiji Hamada, began serialization in Fujimi Shobo's shōnen manga magazine Monthly Dragon Age in early 2007. The first bound volume was released in October 2007, and the second was released in January 2008. Anime An anime adaptation by the animation studio AIC Spirits first aired in Japan on October 4, 2007, and ended on December 20, 2007, containing twelve episodes. The anime has been licensed for release in English by Kadokawa USA. The opening theme is , and the ending theme is ; both songs are sung as duets by Mai Kadowaki and Miyuki Sawashiro, who voiced Mayu and Reika respectively. Episodes References External links *Official website *Light novel official website *[http://www.fujimishobo.co.jp/sp/ninomiya/ Fujimi Shobo's Goshūshō-sama Ninomiya-kun website] * Category:Anime of 2007 Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Fujimi Fantasia Bunko Category:Harem anime and manga Category:Manga of 2007 Category:Romantic comedy anime and manga Category:Shōnen manga es:Goshūshō-sama Ninomiya-kun ja:ご愁傷さま二ノ宮くん zh:節哀唷♥二之宮同學